The Judgement
by whatisthis
Summary: Frisk has finally made it. They knew their journey was coming to a close. They were filled with determination...now they just had to get past their judgement. (Title may change) (Cover art by snowyserentiy on Deviantart)


**This was in my usb for a while and I realized I still had time to edit it before going to bed. Looks like you get two stories tonight.**

* * *

This was it.

It was hard, but finally, their journey was coming to a close.

The hallway was beautifully lit in a heavenly, golden glow. The sound of church bells rang outside as the child's footsteps echoed through the corridor. A shadowy figure stood in the middle, waiting for them to come over.

Frisk calmly walked closer.

When they first fell down into the Underground, they were terrified. Which is to be expected for a seven year old who was thrown into a strange world where everything looked like it wanted to hurt them. They remembered the phrase that wretched flower told them in the beginning.

 _In this world, it's kill or be killed._

Those words messed with their emotions. They almost burst into tears whenever they were encountered by an enemy. If it weren't for Toriel, they probably would've sat in a corner and wait for help to arrive. They were scared of everything around them.

But as the journey went on, they grew. Not physically, but mentally. They became strong, learning that nobody really wanted to hurt them. They just had to show mercy, be kind, and never hurt anyone.

And that's exactly what they did.

So now, Frisk wasn't afraid. They kept walking towards the figure, eyes burning with determination.

They stopped when they were a few meters away from the shadow, waiting patiently for it to do something.

"…so you finally made it. The end of your journey is at hand. In a few moments, you will meet the king. Together…you will determine the future of this world."

Frisk listened intensely. Something about the shadow's voice sounded familiar.

"That's then. Now. You will be judged. You will be judged for every action. You will be judged for every EXP you earned."

Frisk continued to listen, nodding in understanding at the figure's explanation of Execution Points and Level Of ViolencE. They were ready to be judged. They were ready to face the consequences of their actions.

The figure walked out of the shadows, and Frisk has never smiled so widely in their life.

"…but you. you never gained any LOVE." Sans smiled as he looked down at the child before him. "'course, that doesn't mean you're completely innocent or naïve. just that you kept a certain tenderness in your heart. no matter the struggles or hardships you faced…you strived to do the right thing. you refused to hurt anyone. even when you ran away, you did it with a smile."

"you never gained LOVE, but you gained love. does that make sense?"

Frisk looked up to him, smiling gently before looking down to the floor. Sans just gave a chuckle accompanied by a shrug as he too closed his eyes.

"maybe not."

Frisk continued to look at the floor. They recalled all the battles they went through. How they spared Toriel and gave the motherly monster the last hug goodbye. How they jokingly flirted with Papyrus and kept getting captured until he eventually gave up and became their friend. How they blocked all of Undyne's attacks before running away, giving the fish a cold glass of water when she fainted from the heat of Hotland. How they befriended Alphys, and battled Mettaton until he ran out of battery.

"…now. you're about to face the greatest challenge of your entire journey. your actions here…will determine the fate of the entire world. if you refuse to fight…asgore will take your soul and destroy humanity. but if you kill asgore and go home…"

Sans paused for a minute, looking off to the side. Something seemed to be eating away at him, but he just covered it up with a tired sigh.

"if you kill asgore and go home…monsters will remain trapped underground."

The human clenched their hands when they heard this. Ever since they came to the Underground, they had to make a lot of tough decisions. But since nobody died, Frisk felt like they were always making the right choice.

But now…

Nobody wins. One side will lose either way.

"what will you do?"

…what _can_ they do?

There was a point where they will cry over every little thing. They were a scared, nervous child. Constantly called a cry baby back in their school. But as they continued their journey, they learned to put on a brave face, they learned to hold back their tears as they toughed it out through every decision.

But now…

…they were starting to feel the familiar tightness in their throat again.

Sans looked down at the child as they kept their head down, hands clenched to the side as their fist gave a small tremble. Glancing at the stain glassed window, he continued.

"well, if i were you, i would have thrown in the towel by now." He admitted with a small amount of humour in his voice as he shoved his hands into his pocket, facing the kid once more. "but you didn't get this far by giving up, did you?"

Frisk finally looked up, their eyes giving off a watery texture. Still, any tears that were building up refused to fall. Sans just smiled as he gently ruffled their hair.

"that's right. you have something called 'determination'. so as long as you hold on…so as long as you do what's in your heart…i believe you can do the right thing."

Frisk didn't break eye contact with their friend. Their friend who, despite being lazy and a little absent minded, gave them the moral support they needed. And that alone, was enough to keep them going.

"…Sans?"

Their friend just kept his usual smile on as he tilted his head. "yeah kiddo?"

It happened so suddenly. Frisk tried to keep a straight face, tried to swallow down the lump in their throat, tried to blink back the tears that refused to go away.

But one tear finally slipped out, and that's when the whole damn broke.

"S-S-…Sans?"

They felt ridiculous to say the least. They thought this journey would help them break out of the cry baby reputation they always held. Yet here they were, shedding tears once again at just a few words that were being said.

Frisk kept looking up to their friend, still trying to compose themselves as they tried to think of something to say. Yet whenever they opened their mouth, they had to shut it close again because the words just wouldn't form on their tongue.

It wasn't long until Sans shifted his position, holding his arms out as he motioned with his fingers for them to come.

They took no hesitation. They threw themselves into the skeleton's embrace, letting out all the bottled up emotions that they kept to themselves throughout their journey. Doubt, fear, pain, sadness, loneliness, and stress. It all came out as a huge sob.

Sans smoothed down their hair as he let them release their emotions. He would give them all the time they needed. He understood that beneath that brave and determined persona, there was still a defenseless child underneath it. A small child who just wanted to go home.

Said child continued to sob, holding onto Sans as if their life depended on it. They felt him stroke their hair, holding on almost as tightly as they did. No words were spoken, just a silent understanding of what the human was going through.

Eventually, Frisk knew they had to let go. As much as they wanted to stay in Sans' embrace forever, they knew they had a responsibility. They had to keep moving forward.

Slowly releasing their arms around the skeleton, Sans was soon to follow, being a bit more hesitant to let them go. But he did, keeping his usual, happy expression on his face. He faced them once more as the child wiped the tears track from their cheeks.

"…alright. we're all counting on you, kid."

Frisk gave a small, shaky smile as they wiped the last of their tears, looking up and giving a firm nod. It took a moment, but when they opened their mouth again, the words came out clear and confident.

"Sans…can you do me a favour?"

"…sure buddy. what's up?"

They kept their small smile as they played with the ends of their sleeve. They knew there was a chance where they might not come back. This may be the last time they'll ever see everyone again. This may be the last time they'll ever see Sans again.

They took a shaky inhale before slowly letting it out, finally saying what needed to be said.

"When you go back…make sure to tell Papyrus that he's the coolest guy ever, and that I believe he'll make a great chef one day. Tell Undyne that she's the strongest person I know, and that she should confess her feelings to Alphys. Tell Alphys that she needs to relax, and that there are people who really care about her. And tell Mettaton that he should work things out with his cousin, and tell Napstablook that there are so many people who will want to be his friend, and that he just needs to accept that. And tell mo-Toriel…that she's doing a great job and that her pies are legendary."

Sans kept his hands in his pockets, listening to what the child had to say. He couldn't help but allow his grin to grow wider.

"And lastly…make sure you take care of yourself, ok? You don't need to be looking out for everyone. It's ok to ask for help sometimes."

Frisk finished their speech with a smile as they looked down to their sleeves again, hoping that their friend will remember to say everything to everyone, including himself.

They soon felt hands gently grip the side of their head as they were forced to look up to two, smiling eye sockets. If they squinted, they could have sworn they saw some water in there.

"…i promise."

The child cracked a wide smile before hugging the skeleton once more, trying hard not to let the new wave of tears fall. Everything was going to be ok, they told themselves. They were going to make things right. They'll find a way.

Sans released them after a moment before tilting their head again to look them in the eye. "good luck kid."

Frisk gave a nod as he fully released them, placing his hands back in his pockets. The child wore a brave face as they continued forward, past their friend and placing their hand on the door. They took one last look behind them only to find the hallway empty.

Breathing calmly, they opened the door and slipped inside.

They were filled with a new sense of **DETERMINATION.**


End file.
